Бригитта
Бригитта - хозяйка гостиницы в Торагае (Эльфегорт), мать городского кучера. Содержала местную гостиницу и оказывала поддержку Ханне Лорре в расследованиях серийных убийств Торагая. Когда по городу распространилась эпидемия Дара, Бригитта вместе с другими выжившими помогала изолировать болезнь. was an innkeeper of Toragay in Elphegort and the mother of the city's resident coachman. Running the local inn, she helped aid Hanne Lorre's investigation into the Toragay Serial Killings. As the mysterious Gift epidemic spread through town, Brigitta banded together with the other survivors to help quarantine the plague. History История Ранняя жизнь Бригитта родилась в Эльфегорте, примерно в 6-м веке. Позднее она родила и вырастила сына. В какой-то момент стала хозяйкой городской гостиницы, жила там с ребенком и одновременно обслуживала постояльцев. Когда её сын вырос, то стал кучером. В июле 608 Бригитта вместе со всеми горожанами праздновала свадьбу Каспара Бланкенхайма и Маргариты Феликс. Примерно летом 609 года входная дверь гостиницы сломалась и Бригитте пришлось её чинить. Brigitta was born in Elphegort sometime during the EC 500s. She later sired a son and raised him. At some point, she gained ownership of the town's local inn, residing there with her child while serving its guests. After raising her son to adulthood, he became a coachman.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 When Margarita Felix married Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim in July of EC 608, Brigitta celebrated the occasion with the rest of the townspeople.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 At some point, the inn's front door broke and Brigitta had it repaired around summer of EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Обычная работа 24 августа 609 года в гостинице Бригитты поселилась женщина в красном платье и плаще. Принеся вечером еду гостье, Бригитта заметила, что та съела все на своей тарелке. На следующий день гостья ушла, а Бригитта заметила, что женщина оставила в гостинице причудливый флакон с алой жидкостью. Бригитта немедленно поставила пузырек к продуктам - она подумала, что это томатный кетчуп и решила вернуть его женщине в плаще, если она придет за ним. В какой-то момент Бригитта услышала, что на заместителя мэра Акейда Баннера в середине августа якобы напал Первый Санта из Пер Ноэля. On August 24, EC 609, Brigitta received a cloaked woman in a red dress at the inn. Serving her food for the night, she noticed the woman ate everything on her plate. After the guest departed the inn the next day, Brigitta noticed she had left a peculiar vial of red liquid behind; she immediately put the vial in food storage, figuring it was tomato ketchup and that the cloaked woman might return to retrieve it. At some point, she heard about Aceid's deputy mayor, Banner, being allegedly attacked by First Santa Claus of Père Noël in mid-August.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Ночью на 30 августа Бригитта проснулась от того, что её сын стучался в дверь и звал мать. Она включила свет и направилась к двери. Пожилая, к тому же усталая Бригитта сказала своему "глупому" сыну, чтобы он не барабанил в дверь так сильно, а не то она сломается и её снова придётся чинить. Её сын объяснил, что привез туристку, которая остановится в городе. Бригитта пристально посмотрела на женщину с зелеными волосами, сидящую в карете, и прямо сказала ей заплатить шестнадцать эвс в качестве аванса. On August 30, after going to sleep, Brigitta awoke to the sound of her son banging on the door calling for her late into the night. She then turned on the light and hurried to open the door. Afterward, the tired old woman told her "stupid" son not to bang on the door so hard or he'd break the one she just had repaired. He then explained he brought a tourist making her stop in town. Staring at the green-haired woman sitting in the carriage, Brigitta bluntly told her to pay sixteen evs up front. Когда женщина вышла из кареты и заплатила нужную сумму, Бригитта направилась обратно в дом. Кучер и гостья последовали за ней. Внутри Бригитта извинилась за то, что комнату не убрали заранее, но гостья настаивала, что ей только нужно место на ночь. Бригитта выразила благодарность и предложила ей свою комнату на сегодня, а назавтра предложила поговорить, если та захочет перебраться в комнату. Once the woman came over and paid the due, Brigitta went straight back inside. As the two followed after her, Brigitta apologized for not having a room tidied up for her beforehand and the new guest insisted just having a place to stay for the night was enough. Expressing her gratitude, Brigitta told her to use her room for the time being and encouraged her to speak up the next day if she wanted to move into a room. Проснувшись на следующее утро Бригитта начала готовить телячьи колбаски и хлебцы к завтраку. Она как раз закончила делать сосиски, когда новая постоялица спустилась в кухню и поздоровалась с ней. Старушка немедленно поинтересовалась, неужели постель была неудобной и указала на мешки под глазами, пока ставила перед постоялицей тарелку с колбасками. Гостья ответила, что не спала по особым причинам, а потом спросила, где в городе можно найти почтальона, так как ей понадобилось отправить письмо. Бригитта ответила, что он живет с ними. Тут вошел её сын и предложил помочь гостье с письмом. The next morning, Brigitta awoke and began making weisswurst and bread for breakfast. As she finished preparing the sausages, the new guest came down and greeted her. The old woman immediately asked if her bed wasn't suitable, pointing out the bags under her eyes while tossing a bowl of weisswurst on the table in front of the woman. The guest explained she didn't sleep for separate reasons before asking if there was a postman in town, saying she wanted to send a letter. Brigitta answered he lived with her and her son entered the room, offering to handle it. После передачи письма для отправки в газету Акейда Шубург, Бригитта спросила у своего сына, почему он не садится завтракать. Он извинился, сказал, что не голоден, и ушел. После его ухода, Бригитта поставила на стол две порции хлебцев и села позавтракать вместе с новой постоялицей. Когда женщина с зелеными волосами отметила трудолюбие сына Бригитты, она назвала это привычкой жить за деньги, так как у него небольшая зарплата. Потом хозяйка гостиницы с любопытством спросила, не журналистка ли её гостья, раз уж она отправила письмо в газету. Постоялица подтвердила это. Following their interchange to send it to the Schuburg Newspaper in Aceid, Brigitta spoke up, questioning if her child wasn't going to eat breakfast. He apologized and said he wasn't hungry before leaving. Once he left, she put two servings of bread on the table and sat down with the new guest to eat. When the green-haired woman noted her son was a hard worker, Brigitta declared it was a habit of living for money since he didn't make much of a salary. The curious innkeeper then inquired if she was a reporter since she wanted to send a letter to the newspaper and the guest affirmed she was. Бригитта спросила, почему гостья работала поздно ночью. Та быстро ответила, что писала статью для выпуска следующей недели. Хозяйка гостиницы отметила, что по её мнению мир сильно меняется и связала это с недостатком газет в её молодости. После этого Бригитта попросила журналистку описать свою работу. Она ответила, что это все еще деликатная работа. Бригитта отметила, что Фонд Фризис продолжает творить безумные вещи, но потом признала, что они умеют предугадывать их прибыльность. As Brigitta began to ask why she was working so late into the night, the guest quickly explained that she was working on an article for next week's paper. Noting how immensely the world was changing, the innkeeper related the lack of newspapers in her youth and questioned the reporter about what the work was like. When the guest said it was still currently a delicate job, the old woman stated the Freezis Foundation kept doing crazy things as well before admitting they at least seemed to anticipate them being profitable. Хозяйка гостиницы спросила, что её гостья делает в Торагае и назвала город небогатым на новости. Бригитта уточнила, что в других городов событий наверняка больше, к примеру недавнее покушение на мэра депутата Баннера в Акейде, в Новом Свете. Новая постоялица ответила, что за статью об этом событии ответственен другой журналист. Бригитта приняла такой ответ и громко поинтересовалась, попадет ли в конце концов её сын в кампанию, связанную с Фондом. Произнеся это, она назвала свою мысль ужасной. The innkeeper then asked what she was doing in Toragay, pointing out it didn't seem to be a newsworthy place. She then elaborated that there were probably a lot more events happening in other places, like the recent attack on Deputy Mayor Banner in Aceid or the New World. Once the new guest stated it was because someone there was relevant to the article, the woman accepted that answer and wondered aloud if her son would end up in Foundation-related company. After considering it, she stated they were awful. После этого гостья спросила, на самом ли деле Бригитта так думает. Бригитта ответила, что не будет льстить им. Она указала на то, что Фризисы влезают в любую вообразимую сферу деятельности, не оставляя места простым трудящимся. Тут Бригитта сказала, будто журналистка, кажется, принадлежит элите и извинилась за свои слова, если они показались её оскорбительными. Свое мнение Бригитта объяснила тем, что несмотря на то, что Фонд нанимает любого, вне зависимости от социального положения, руководство организации располагается в Марлоне, где знать может заниматься делами Эльфегорта. When the guest questioned her, saying she didn't think that was the case, Brigitta said she didn't need to flatter them. Pointing out they were dabbling in every business imaginable instead of it being for the able people who worked hard; after noting even the reporter looked pretty elite, the innkeeper apologized for any insult she felt, explaining her multifaceted opinion of the foundation for hiring anyone regardless of class but keeping their headquarters in Marlon where Marlon people were bossing them around in Elphegort. Бригитта тихо признала, что ей не следовало говорить такие вещи. Журналистка спросила, почему. Озадаченная такими словами, хозяйка гостиницы удивилась незнанию журналистки и уточнила, что маркиз Бланкенхайм - один из правителей города. После завтрака журналистка ушла в особняк Бланкенхайм. Вскоре она вернулась обратно в гостиницу. Журналистка решила остаться в торагае, чтобы расследовать внезапную смерть маркиза Бланкенхайма, поэтому Бригитта подготовила для нее комнату в гостинице. Два дня спустя журналистка выселилась из гостиницы и уехала в Акейд. Brigitta then quietly admitted she shouldn't say such things. When the reporter asked why, the puzzled innkeeper questioned reporters not knowing a lot of things and elaborated about Marquis Blankenheim being the one who governed the town.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 After breakfast was finished, the guest left the inn for the Blankenheim Mansion before returning there later that day. Brigitta then moved the reporter to her own room while she stayed there to investigate Marquis Blankenheim's sudden death. Two days later, the innkeeper checked the reporter out of the inn and she left to return to Aceid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Серийные убийства Торагая 19 сентября журналистка газеты Шубург вернулась в гостиницу и оставалась там в течении нескольких недель. 6 октября журналистка заглянула в кухню, где Бригитта готовила луковый суп к ужину. Отметив, что журналистка сегодня вернулась рано, Бригитта сказала, что еда пока не готова и Ханне следует подождать ужина. Журналистка ответила, что пришла не за этим, но может подождать. Хозяйка повернулась к еде и спросила, зачем Ханна пришла. On September 19, the Schuburg Newspaper reporter returned to the inn and checked in, staying during the following weeks. On October 6, Brigitta began preparing onion soup for dinner that night when the reporter peeked into the kitchen. Noting that the reporter was early, Brigitta told her the food would need more time and she'd have to wait for dinner. Once the reporter stated she didn't come for that but might wait, the hostess turned back toward the food and asked why she'd visited. Журналистка немедленно спросила, не жила ли в её гостинице женщина по имени "Эллука Часовщица", но Бригитта призналась, что не помнит. Однако когда Лорре описала женщину в плаще и красном платье, Бригитта вспомнила о посетительнице, которая останавливалась у нее ранее. Бригитта сказала, что та гостья жила у нее около трех месяцев назад, описала её странное поведение и упомянула необычную жидкость, которую она оставила. Бригитта призналась, что убрала флакон в шкаф, но журналистка может взять его, если заинтересуется, тем более, что прошло уже много времени. The report immediately inquired if she had entertained a guest named "Elluka Clockworker" and Brigitta admitted not remembering; once the reporter described the cloaked woman with red clothes, she recalled the guest from months prior. Stating how she had stayed there around three months ago, Brigitta described the woman's quiet behavior before mentioning the odd liquid she left. Confirming she had put it in storage, Brigitta told the reporter she could take it for herself to investigate since so much time had passed. Вскоре Бригитта закончила готовить ужин и, расставляя тарелки, пригласила гостью к столу. После трапезы обе женщины ушли спать. Посреди ночи Бригитту разбудил звук, похожий на хлопки фейерверков, и она медленно пошла наверх, жалуясь журналистке на шум, ведь время фестиваля еще не наступило. Журналистка спросила, разве кто-нибудь в Торагае будет пускать фейерверки, пока все спят. Бригитта согласилась с ней и вошла в комнату. Затем она заметила, что разбито окно. Soon after, the hostess finished up dinner and called for the guest to come eat before serving the food. After dinner, the two went to bed. Later into the night, Brigitta awoke to the sound of seemingly fireworks and slowly went upstairs to the reporter, complaining that it was too early for a festival. Hearing the reporter question if anyone in Toragay would actually launch them at people while they slept, Brigitta admitted she hadn't either when she looked inside the reporter's room and saw that the window was broken. Поняв откуда раздавался шум, Бригитта вздохнула и заметила, что на них, кажется, напали, и предложила спасаться. Гостья согласилась, но спросила, как они сделают это, ведь судя по всему входная дверь не подойдет. Одновременно с этим женщины услышали звук, будто кто-то пытается выломать дверь. Тогда журналистка предложила спрятаться на чердаке, а потом дождаться, пока атакующий пройдет мимо них, сбежать через вход. Бригитта согласилась, что это единственно возможный выход для двух слабых женщин, проклиная отсутствие своего "глупого" сына. Realizing the noise was directed at them, Brigitta sighed and noted they seemed to be under attack, suggesting they run away. When the guest questioned where, pointing out the entrance wasn't an option, they heard the sound of someone trying to break down the door. The reporter then suggested hiding in the attic and fleeing through the entrance once they got around the attacker. Brigitta abided that it was the only thing two frail women could do, cursing at her "stupid" son's absence. Они направились к задней части гостиницы, где поднялись по лестнице на чердак. Когда они частично сняли паутину, они услышали звук ломающейся двери и одинокие шаги, раздающиеся в гостинице. После раздался женский голос. Она звала кого-то по имени Рин Чан. Бригитта шепотом спросила свою постоялицу, не её ли это имя. Та призналась, что её зовут Ханна Лорре. Хозяйка гостиницы немедленно указала на то, что пришедшая женщина, скорее всего, что-то перепутала. They headed to the back of the inn and climbed the ladder into the attic. As they cleared the spider webs, the two heard the door broken down and a lone set of footsteps resound through the inn; when the lone woman called out for Rin Chan, Brigitta asked the reporter if that was her name in a low voice. The guest confirmed she was "Hanne Lorre" and the innkeeper immediately pointed out there must've been a misunderstanding for her to have come there. Когда Ханна направилась к лестнице, Бригитта спросила, что она собирается делать. Она ответила, что хочет остановить пришедшую. Затем она сказала. что заранее извиняется. Удивленная Бригитта спросила, за что, и Ханна уже начала говорить, но потом передумала и пообещала объяснить все позже. Бригитта ждала наверху, пока Ханна успокаивала пришедшую. После Лорре рассказала, что в гостиницу вломилась её сестра Хейдемари, следователь Джустеи, которая искала недавно похищенную известную певицу Рин Чан. As Hanne headed toward the ladder, Brigitta asked what she was doing and the guest replied she was heading down to stop her. She then said she apologized ahead of time. Confused, Brigitta questioned why and Hanne began explaining before saying she'd tell her later. Brigitta waited until Hanne calmed down the intruder; afterward, she explained the attacker was her sister Heidemarie who was a Justea investigator tracking the famed diva Rin Chan who was recently abducted.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Загадочная эпидемия Позже в том же месяце Всемирная полиция возместила Бригитте деньги за весь ущерб, нанесенный Хейдемари, и Бригитта наняла плотника, чтобы отремонтировать окна и двери. В тот же день Ханна приехала в гостиницу из Люцифении. Днем Бригитта пошла в город.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 В следующие несколько недель по Торагаю распространилась болезнь , и Бригитта стала свидетельницей множества смертей, пока Всемирная полиция устанавливала в городе карантин. Later that month, the World Police reimbursed Brigitta for the broken doors and windows and she hired a master carpenter to handle the repairs on October 17. That same day, Hanne left the inn for Lucifenia and Brigitta went out in the middle of the day.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 As a mysterious epidemic spread through Toragay in the following weeks, Brigitta watched as countless died while the World Police quarantined the city. Позже местный фармацевт Эгмонт объединил выживших, рассказав, что нашел лекарство от чумы. Все горожане перебрались в подвал особняка Бланкенхайм , чтобы не заразиться, пока Эгмонт лечил их своим энергетическим тоником. Вскоре у некоторых горожан проявились симптомы болезни, и остальные в ужасе поняли, что все они заражены. Для них стало очевидно: когда тоник Эгмонта закончится, они погибнут. The local pharmacist Egmont later rallied together the survivors, relating he had found a treatment for the plague, and they all gathered in the Blankenheim Mansion Basement to avoid infection themselves while Egmont treated them with his energy tonic. Shortly after, several of the group succumbed to the illness and the horrified survivors realized they were already infected, eventually accepting the fact they'd all eventually die there when Egmont's stock of tonic ran out. 15 ноября Ханна и Хейдемари нашли в подвале 72 выживших горожан. Протолкнувшись сквозь толпу, Бригитта заметила причудливые изменения во внешности Ханны: жидкие розовые волосы и плащ. Их прервал сын Бригитты, который ворвался в помещение и бросился к ногам матери, плача от радости и выкрикивая её имя. Ошеломленная появлением сына, Бригитта едва сдерживала свои слезы, пока журила сына за его слезы. On November 15, Hanne and Heidemarie found the surviving 72 residents in the basement; pushing through the crowd to see Hanne with loose pink hair and wearing a cloak, Brigitta noted the reporter's peculiar change in appearance. They were then interrupted when her son burst in and ran to his mother's feet, crying for joy as he cried her name. Overwhelmed to see her boy again, Brigitta held back tears as she chided the fullgrown man for so pathetically crying. После вопроса Ханны о безопасности, Бригитта мрачно ответила, что все горожане практически покойники. С её слов ситуация прояснилась и стало ясно, что горожане решили подготовиться к своей неизбежной смерти. Тогда Ханна указала на то, что пока мертвых нет, но Бригитта объяснила это помощью Эгмонта и была благодарна ему. Тут волшебница решила отойти для разговора с фармацевтом о произошедшем.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 After Hanne asked her how she was unharmed, Brigitta gloomily countered that they weren't safe and pretty much already dead. She then explained what transpired and their ultimate decision to wait for their inevitable deaths. When Hanne pointed out that everyone there was still alive, Brigitta motioned to Egmont and stated it was thanks to him. The mage then went over to speak to the pharmacist about what he had done.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Позже всех горожан, в том числе и Бригитту, вывезли из Торагая и отправили на лечение в Акейд. В том же году доктор Пуэрик Рогзе создал лекарство от болезниDeadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 и, выписавшись из больницы, Бригитта и оставшиеся жители Торагая вернулись в свой город.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Brigitta and everyone else were later moved out of Toragay and hospitalized in Aceid for treatment. Once Dr. Puerick Rogzé formulated a cure to the epidemic later that year,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Brigitta and the rest of Toragay's inhabitants were released from the hospital and returned to the city. Afterward, the innkeeper returned to her home and they began rebuilding their decimated hometown.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Личность и черты характера Бригитта была грубоватой, но любящей женщиной. Обычно хозяйка гостиницы старалась выглядеть сурово, разговаривала резко и только изредка утонченно или придерживаясь этикета. К тому же у неё на лице постоянно была гримаса, что несколько пугало окружающих. Одновременно с этим, Бригитта обладала завидной выдержкой, благодаря чему она могла сохранять относительное спокойствие при самых жестких обстоятельствах и, как правило, могла подавлять очевидные эмоции. Поэтому Бригитта с высока смотрела, как плачут другие, особенно если это взрослые мужчины, считая это жалким. Brigitta was a gruff but loving woman. The innkeeper typically maintained a harsh exterior at all times, keeping her dialogue blunt and rarely with any polite finesse or social etiquette. Her expression was similarly constantly grimacing and somewhat intimidating for most.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Coinciding with this, Brigitta was strong-willed and collected, remaining relatively calm in even the most outrageous situations and typically suppressing any obvious emotion. She therefore looked down on crying, especially from adult men, seeing it as pathetic. Однако женщина демонстрировала большое беспокойство о других и добросовестно заботилась об их благополучии. В особенности она была привязана к своему сыну, хотя Бригитта называла его "глупым" всякий раз, когда он доставлял ей неприятности. Несмотря на свое критичное отношение к слезам, она тоже не была от них застрахована, к примеру она плакала от радости, когда увидела своего сына живым. Бригитта всегда была готова дать пищу или кров нуждающимся, однако, будучи вместе с тем прагматичной, она запрашивала плату за свои услуги. Обычно Бригитта поддерживала дружеский разговор со своими гостями, даже не спрашивая их имена. However, the woman demonstrated a great deal of concern for others and was rather conscientious about their wellbeing. She was especially attached to her son,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 although usually calling him "stupid" for any minor annoyance he caused her.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Despite her criticism of tears, she was not immune to them either, overjoyed to see her son alive again.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 While always willing to give food and shelter to anyone in need, she was also a pragmatic woman, still requiring payment for her services. While usually keeping friendly conversation with her guests, Brigitta didn't typically pry for their names. Как гражданка Эльфегорта, у Бригитты была большая национальная гордость и она неодобрительно относилась к Фонду Фризис. Бригитта одобряла их открытость по отношению ко всем социальным группам, но ей не нравилось, что руководящий состав Фонда находился Марлоне, считая, будто на самом деле ими руководят богачи Марлона. Это небольшое предубеждение распространялось на все дела Фонда и Бригитта считала, что такая обширная корпорация, действующая во многих сферах, представляет опасность для таких трудолюбивых хозяек маленького бизнеса, как у нее. В силу своей долгой жизни, Бригитта искренне изумлялась всем изменениям в современном мире, в котором она жила. As a native of Elphegort, Brigitta had a great deal of national pride and was conflicted regarding the Freezis Foundation. While approving of their openness to all social classes, she felt jibbed by the foundation's headquarters being in Marlon, feeling it was simply limited to being bossed around by rich Marlon people. This small prejudice extended to the foundation's business practices in general, seeing their extensive corporate expansion into so many businesses as a danger to hard-working small businesses like hers. Due to her long life, Brigitta was amazed by the changes of the modernizing world she lived in.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Умения и навыки Будучи собственницей гостиницы Торагая, Бригитта была компетентной в бизнесе и держала свое хозяйство на плаву при низких ценах и несмотря на маленькое количество посетителей. К тому же она могла выполнять все обязанности, необходимые для ведения дел в гостинице: готовила, убирала и общалась с арендаторами. Помимо всего прочего, Бригитта была хорошей матерью и растила сына, сохраняя тесную связь с ним. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, хозяйка гостиницы была способной, но одновременно слабой неспособной к ведению боя. Being the proprietor of Toragay's local inn, Brigitta was a competent business owner, able to keep her small business afloat at a relatively cheap price despite having few customers. She was also able to perform all the duties needed to run the inn, such as cooking, cleaning and managing her tenants. Aside from this, Brigitta was a capable mother, raising her son well and sharing a close bond with him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Despite her old age, the innkeeper was rather able, though still frail and incapable of any physical combat.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Связь с другими персонажами Кучер - сын Бригитты. Как мать она любила его и они были довольно близки, к тому же работали вместе, зарабатывая себе на жизнь. Однако несмотря на это, иногда Бригитта была сурова с ним. В особенности, когда он вел себя беспечно или не мог совладать с эмоциями, хотя сама Бригитта тоже была эмоциональной. Coachman: Brigitta's son. Brigitta had a close relationship with her son and loved him dearly, the two working together making a living in Toragay. Despite this, she would occasionally be harsh with him when he acted thoughtlessly or was overcome with his emotions, even if she herself was also emotional. Интересные факты Любопытно *Бригитта часто казалась угрюмой, хотя и была толерантной. *Brigitta was described as often wearing a grumpy look despite her tolerant disposition.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (первое появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (упоминание) Примечания Категория:Эльфегорт